A Little TLC
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Chaos/Cid Cid tries to find a way to create harmony in his volatile relationship with a very jealous demon


Fandom:: FFVII

Pairing: Valenwind, Cid/Chaos

It was a dangerous state of affairs as it always was dealing with the devil sleeping within his beloved. There were so many things that were unexpected, it made loving Vincent pure hell. Cid didn't know how he did it. The stress it put on him was sometimes unbearable trying to keep Vincent from clamming up every time he got a little rough. The demon master blamed himself for everything and anything under the sun, things that happened thirty years ago still weighing heavily upon his soul. Cid tried as hard as he could to alleviate the pain showering Vincent with affection and acceptance. He cleaned all the cuts and shrugged off the bruises, slinging up a broken arm and limping around on weak legs. Physically, emotionally, it took a great toll on the pilot. He loved Vincent enough to endure all of it.

It wasn't Vincent's fault to begin with. The true demon was Chaos. Whenever they touched Vincent would wince. When they kissed he pulled away clutching his chest. When they tried to make love his moans came out as horrible cries of pain. The devil was trying the captain's naturally thin patience to its greatest extent. He couldn't take much more of watching his love only hurt Vincent when he knew the man was starved for it. Strong walls he'd worked so hard to crumble were beginning to erect themselves again around Vincent's heart and it terrified Cid. If he clammed up again there may not be anymore chance of ever breaking them back down. He had to figure out what was wrong with Chaos and he had to do it fast.

"C-Cid.." Vincent arced into the strong fingers gripping his hips as the blonde took him. Instantly his moans became screams of pain. Vincent's nails sank into his shoulders tearing at the tanned skin leaving behind bloody trails. He tried to pull away, hiding behind his hair ashamed of losing control again. Now Cid was pissed. He grabbed Vincent's arms and pinned them down hard, pulling out of his lover to straddle him.

"Alright you little bitch! Get out!"

Instantly he regretted those words. Chaos rose from his master, slamming the captain back burying a claw deep into his stomach. He stabbed deeper savoring the man's squirms. Liquid gold watched his every move, an angry scowl on the pale face. Cid was undaunted, glaring defiantly back as only he was stupid enough to do. Boldly he grabbed the back of the demon's head and jerked it hard forcing Chaos to face him. Murder burned in Chaos's eyes but Cid held fast staring right back.

"What the fuck are you doing this for!?"

"UNHAND ME!" Chaos slammed Cid back on the bed, seizing his face to make the blonde look at him. For a second Cid almost panicked but he forced himself to remain calm. If he showed weakness in front of Chaos the demon would feed it.

"I'm SICK of watching you and my master croon over each other. I have to sit and watch your romantic, soppy bullshit every day and every night! That's all I hear and all I see! It's disgusting!"

Against better judgement Cid smirked. "You're jealous."

For a moment Chaos froze.

"I am NOT jealous!" The demon howled digging his claws into the blonde's scruff.

"Then why else would you get pissy, Chaos? Huh?" Cid pushed the demon's hand off and held his wrists back. The demon struggled against his hold bearing his fangs but Cid was unfazed by the threat. So that's what this was about.

"Unhand me you foolish human!" Chaos bit at Cid's shoulder, twisting his wrists away. Suddenly he was trapped again, the strong arms holding him down against the captain's chest. Chaos glared up at Cid's grin, the blonde leaning in to kiss the demon gently. Chaos just watched in absolute disbelief. He couldn't find it in his brain to pull away and kill the stupid human. How dare he do this?! Instead something he never ever felt loomed in his chest and he didn't like it. He was afraid, unsure. He didn't like this insecurity the captain surfaced and he tried to pull away. Cid refused, pushing the demon's head closer to that intruding, delicious mouth.

"Easy, Chaos.." a warm hand ran down his back, trailing up black wings and down the red leather. It surprised Cid how soft his wings were. He expected them to be rough and reptilian. The demon's efforts to escape ceased and he allowed this strange human to fawn over him. It was a new feeling but.. he liked it. Being touched and caressed all over. That hot, wet tongue sweeping around his mouth coaxing out pleased growls. Being treated with affection and tenderness. It still frightened the demon but curiousity outweighed the desire to maim him.

"Yer jes' lonely, aint' ya?" Cid brought a hand even lower watching shocked eyes flutter. "Like Vincent. Ye're not that different, you an' him." Chaos couldn't think past the hand sending his blood rush. This was something entirely new. And he wanted more of it. Cid squeezed and his legs obediently spread, moaning loud. Chaos had partaken of the unwilling captain several times before. It felt amazing when Cid actually wanted it.

Chaos found himself falling back and he growled, not liking this shift in power. The skillful hand dipped into his pants and silenced any protest with groans of blissful pleasure. Chaos seized Cid's shoulders and pulled the man into position. Was this man truly the god Vincent said he was or was his master just easily pleased? Cid raised him up and sank deep into the demon's body sending stars exploding thorugh Chaos's head. Growling encouragement the demon rocked to the captain's beat, surrendering himself to the pleasure. Cid shifted and he screeched, wrapping long legs around the man's waist to force him in deeper. Pain mixed with deluding pleasure sending the demon higher. It was no wonder they did this so much. Cid was good. Damn good.

His body seized up and he couldn't breathe, teasing that delicious edge. Sweat slid down his cool skin, breath shallow and hard. Their mouths locked again and he moaned into them. Cid's tongue pushed into his mouth again and he danced them fiercly determiend to dominate the blonde. The tight heat let go and he fell back screeching, coating the man's stomach as they came hard together. Cid slumped on top of him and they lay there together, basking in the fuzzy glow.

It was actually fascinating, holding the devil so close showing him the same caring he gave Vincent. The two of them knew nothing but pain. Chaos was a killing machine and truly nothing more but Cid saw something else in those golden eyes he'd seen so often in Vincent's. Loneliness. Maybe he was too much of a nice guy for his own good but he had to do something to quell the beast's anger. If all he wanted was a slice of TLC to behave then Cid was willing to give it.

"Why?" Chaos brought a claw tentatively across his jaw, teasing the whiskers. How weird they felt. "Why would you help me?"

"To keep peace." Cid repled, lacing their fingers. "I jes' want peace so ya don't go berserk everytime I try an' make love ta Vincent. If all ya want's a piece my action then I'll give it to ya. Course I gotta talk to Vincent first since you two share a body an' all." Chaos's eyes slid shut with a content growl, pressing closer to that warm mouth wanting to satisfy this strange burning their touching brought. It either took someone really brave or really damn stupid to get this close. Cid was a mix of both.

"Thank you." he whispered and disappeared. Vincent slumped against the pillow panting hard. Aside of a few little scratches Cid was unharmed.

"What did you say to him?" Vincent trailed a hand through Cid's hair. He was almost alarmed to feel Chaos so content. To know Cid woudl go to that kind of extent for him. Stranger still the demon was... purring.

"Jes' told him that if it's affection he wants then I'd be willin' to give it to him." He leaned up and kissed Vincent tenderly, tangling a hand in his lover's dark hair. "I want peace fer ya an' if it all it's gonna take is showing Chaos some love to then dammit I'm gonna do it."

Vincent rested his head against Cid's chest listening to the blonde's heart. Cid was truly an amazing man. He had the best damn boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.

He knew Chaos would agree.


End file.
